Enterprise information management (EIM) is a particular technical field in Information Technology (IT). EIM combines many enterprise class systems such as enterprise content management (ECM), business process management (BPM), customer experience management (CEM), and business intelligence (BI). An EIM system may utilize a content server to, among other things, store, and manage an organization or enterprise's digital assets such as content and documents (which are collectively referred to herein as “managed objects”). To protect these managed objects, the content server would operate behind the enterprise's firewall and be particularly configured so that only authorized users may have secure access to the managed objects. Often, content servers are located on the premises (e.g., a server machine or machines on which a content server is implemented would be physically installed in a building) of the organization or enterprise. This is sometimes referred to as “on-prem.”
As an enterprise continues to grow, so does the need for enterprise users to collaborate and/or share files with external users. Since external users are generally not authorized to access the enterprise's EIM system, they cannot view and/or edit any file managed by the enterprise's content server. When a need arises for an external user to review and/or edit a file, one common option is for an enterprise user to log into the enterprise content server from within the enterprise network where the content server resides, retrieve the file, and share a copy the file with an external user by email or through a cloud-based storage system that is open to the public.
Once that copy is shared outside of the enterprise network, it is no longer under management by the content server. The content server has no way of tracking the shared copy, getting the shared copy back to the content server, and/or updating the original file to reflect any changes made to the shared copy. Since this kind of “copy-and-set-free sharing” can pose a security risk, the sharing feature may be disabled in a content server to prevent sharing certain files, folders, directories, etc. However, this means that the need to share externally is not addressed. Embodiments disclosed herein can address this need and more.